


Don't Return

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragon Sickness, F/M, Suspicious Reader, Thorin Feels, You're a sneaky thing, bard is done with it all, but you'll love him, not matter what, some gold, thorin's a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are tired of all the fighting and you're worried about your King. <br/>How will Thorin react when he learns that your idea of a resolution involves his Arkenstone?</p><p>
  <i>Inspired by The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies second trailer</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Return

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, that summary was terrible!   
> Hopefully, the story below goes beyond that ^.^
> 
> Happy reading, my friends!

“Has he changed his mind?” Bard whispered through the small hole in the wall. You sighed and shook your head,

“I’m sorry,” you apologised, “I’m doing the best I can.”

“We need another way to convince him.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” You promised with a small nod.

“Who are you talking to?” A deep voice asked from behind. You jumped at the sound and turned around quickly,

“Thorin!” You gasped. 

Standing not far from you was The King under the Mountain himself. Arms folded across his chest and a watchful gaze on your anxious, yet beautiful, form. Thorin squinted at your reaction with a gentle tilt of his head. You have never been frightened in his presence, so why were you suddenly worried?

“What are you doing?” he wondered with suspicion. You opened your mouth to speak but another voice filled the air,

“(Y/n)? Is everything alright in there?” Bard whispered nervously. Thorin frowned at the voice, recognising all too well who it belonged to. Moving you to the side, he looked through the small gap,

“Leave now or I will drive an arrow through your heart.” He threatened. Bard refused to tangle with the stubborn dwarf and returned to the camp. Thorin looked up at you, as realisation dawned on him,

“Have you been talking to our enemy?” he asked.

“Bard is not our enemy, Thorin. He is our friend.”

“You sound like the Hobbit.” 

“It’s Bilbo.” You sighed.

“I don’t care. He is no longer part of the Company.” said Thorin.

“You brought him to burgle and now you despise him for doing his task?” 

“No, it only confirms that everybody wants my family treasure.” You rolled your eyes and groaned,

“You are so in love with your mountain and your gold that you can’t even see straight anymore!” You said with your voice rising as tension mounted. You were 100% done with Thorin obsessing over his rights to the gold. 

“What are you trying to say?” 

“You broke your friendship with Bilbo over the Arkenstone.” You stated in disbelief, “Who does that?”

“He stole it and gave it away.” Thorin reminded as he clenched his fists, “He conspired against me.”

“It was my idea!” You snapped, finally breaking under the pressure.

“What?” Thorin asked with a bemused expression.

“I was going to give the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil last night, but Bilbo – noble as he is – found out and offered to take it instead. He didn’t want you to brand me as a traitor.” You explained. You had seen how angry Thorin was becoming in his search for the Stone and you worried what would become of your beloved dwarf once he had it.

Thorin listened to the explanation and was quiet for a minute, or two. It was the calm before his storm. A storm that raged the moment he chuckled to himself,

“I am a fool, (y/n). Do you know why?” Thorin began gently, “I’m a fool because I trusted you. My greatest regret will always be, loving you. It was my love for you that blinded me to your treacherous thoughts. You are a liar and everything that I despise.” 

Although he didn’t shout or raise his voice, the venom in Thorin’s words shattered your heart. You knew that everything he said was the result of his dragon sickness, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to believe it. You kept your tears at bay; you were not going to give Thorin the satisfaction of seeing you cry. Little did you know, Thorin would forever hate himself, if he was the cause of your tears. Regaining composure, you scoffed and walked past the King,

“I’m leaving.” You told him. 

“Then do us all a favour and don’t return.” Thorin replied bitterly.


End file.
